CORAZON DE ORO
by elenahedgehog
Summary: la historia de un dragon y un hobbit que descubren un tesoro mas grandecque cualquier montaña
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la jistoria y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Golden hearth** …1

Bilbo yacía entre montañas de oro, aguantando la respiración mientras buscaba la piedra del arca… la vio allí yaciendo junto a una pila de oro… se acerco con paso cauteloso pero la piedra donde estaba parado no alcanzaba a llegar… asi que decidio bajar y caminar con cautela sobre la montaña de piezas doradas…. ese fue su error…. Justo cuando tomo la piedra del arca la montaña de oro se sacudió y justo frente a el un ojo bifocal de intenso brillo dorado se abrió para mirarlo fijamente…

Como una palomilla frente a una vela el hobbit se quedo fijo mirando aquel ojo…. "realmente bello" dijo y el ojo parpadeo… eso rompió el hechiso que el mismo se había impuesto, de un salto rodo hacia atrás, mientras la cabeza monumental de el dragon salía de entre el tesoro… al rodar hacia un piso de roca el aprovecho y se coloco el anillo…

El dragon se levanto y estirando sus alas se levanto erguido y fue donde bilbo ojeo una brecha faltante de cubrir en su pecho….un punto débil pensó….si los arqueros apuntaban ahí podrían herirlo…. Pero…. Esa idea le revolvió el estomago…. Se quedo allí sentado bajo una saliente de escombro sin oro a su alrededor mirando al dragon en toda su gloria….

"puedo olerte pequeño ladron, puedo sentir tu respiración, puedo escuchar tu corazón agitarse como el de un raton asustado cuando esta frente al gato" dijo el dragon con voz melodiosa como la de un elfo pero con un eco que resonaba en todo el lugar… "vamos sal sal de donde quiera que estes, no podras ocultarte de mi pequeño" dijo el dragon "has venido por mi tesoro, idea tonta pequeño, no crees que arriesgarte a ser un mero tentempié para mi es demasiado riesgo por algún puñado de oro?" dijo smaugh….

Entonces frente a smaugh una bandeja empezó a flotar y a girar, el miro atento cuando la bandeja giro y se fue volando justo a una galería… smaugh se dirigió a esta para solo ver como la bandeja quedaba ahí en el piso inerte…. Una voz vino desde el otro lado, "por lo que vine aquí es mas valioso que todo el oro de esta montaña…." Dijo en un eco distante….. smaugh se acerco lento a la sala del oro "OH Y LO QUE DIJE ANTES ERA EN SERIO" dijo y se pudo escuchar a lo lejos una risita curiosa alejarse….

Smaugh el dia entero repitió para si mismo…. "realmente…..bello…." decía mientras jugaba con la bandeja… al dia siguiente smaugh durmió sobre la superficie del oro…. Sus ojos semicerrados mirando la saliente donde la bandeja estuvo flotando… cuando miro una figura sentada ahí…. Abrió el ojo de par en par pero no hiso ningún movimiento para acercarse… se quedo ahí mirando como esa pequeña criatura lo miraba…..

Se relajo sobre el oro y se sintió observado cada movimiento de el analisado…. Abrió sus alas, agito su cola, extendió su cuello y afilaba sus garras en el oro…. Todo bajo la mirada de aquel pequeño ser…. Por fin se atrevió a preguntar algo "que eres tu? Conozco el sabor y el olor de varias criaturas, incluyendo, elfos, hombres y enanos…. Pero tu… tu pareces un hombre pero del tamaño de un enano, pero con el cierto aire encantado de un elfo…. Y tu olor… tu olor es distinto al de cualquiera de ellos, aunque ciertamente tienes el olor de ellos en ti" dijo smaugh moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro… el pequeño ser sonrio….

"oh gran y magnifico smaugh, no se preocupe por lo que soy, soy un mero sirviente a la curiosidad y a la codicia… como también lo soy a la aventura y a la peresa… a la comodidad y al desapego" dijo el mientras se ponía de pie…. Smaugh also el cuello…acaso ya se hiba?... " lo que dices es muy contradictorio pequeño" dijo smaugh solo alargando su cuello hacia donde estaba el…. No quería espantarlo… el pequeño sonrio.

"de debajo de la colina vengo, de la tierra provengo y a la tierra volvere…. Surco los cielos sobre alas de águilas, surco los arboles cual araña en su tela y clavo mi aguijon en ellas como avispa…. Soy el que entierra a sus amigos bajo tierra y agua, soy el que monta barriles en aguas bravas, soy el que cuenta los cuentos los vive, los ama y les teme…. Soy el fantasma de torpe andar…. Soy el que teme al peligro y lo enfrenta, el que defiende a sus amigos con miedo y soy el que por curiosidad y codicia aun me encuentro en su presencia" dijo el….

Smaugh lo miro atento "oh smaugh la bella amenaza alada, oh smaugh el terrible encantador, oh smaugh la pesadilla en mis sueños…. Oh smaugh, El infierno en mi paraíso, sobre la tierra…. Eres real y temible, ancestral y etereo, eres el ser mas fantástico y magnánimo que ah posado su existencia sobre esta tierra" smaugh lo miro y un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo… "posees un don para el habla y hermosos modales para un ladron y un mentiroso" smaugh sonrio….

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando lo vio levantándose y con una mirada triste y a la vez de enfado "sere muchas cosas y a la vez nada a su compraracion oh smaugh el inimaginable…. soy un saqueador…. Pero ciertamente no soy…. Y nunca sere… UN MENTIROSO" dijo y saltando hacia atrás del pilar se pudo escuchar sus pasos sobre el oro….

Smaugh le levanto y de un salto callo sobre el pilar pero…. La pequeña criatura ya no estaba….

 _Elenahedgehog: ahora soy smagbo siiiiiiiiii_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la jistoria y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Golden hearth** …2

Al dia siguiente smaugh lo espero…. Pero no sintió su presencia ni su olor…. Pasaron tres días a los que el siguio durmiendo sobre el oro, y se vio durmiendo a un lado del pilar donde el pequeño estuvo aquel dia… entonces decidio buscar entre su basto tesoro algunos tesoros de partícular belleza y las puso sobre el pilar, ropas finas igualmente y demás cosas… y finalmente un trono…..

Al quinto dia….. se estaba despertando con ojos pesados y torturados y fue cuando su rostro se ilumino al ver al pequeño sentado en el pilar, pero…. Estaba sentado en la orilla y smaugh miro el tesoro y el trono… nada había sido tocado… "he estado complacido con tu presencia pequeño y es por eso que en aprecio a tu valentía he decidido obsequiarte estas riquezas…." Dijo y bilbo se volteo a mirar el tesoro "finas ropas de mytril elfico, tesoros incalculables solo para ti…saqueador" dijo smaugh.

Bilbo volteo y camino hacia ellos y camino a su alrededor, tocando la tela de las ropas entre sus dedos para probar su suavidad y calidad, poniendo su mano en el trono y apreciar el acabado, y ojeando la pila de cofres y joyas, tomo una moneda la miro largo rato y dijo "gracias" y se metió la moneda al bolsillo y se volvio a sentar en la orilla de el pilar…. Smaugh miro perplejo "que acaso no te complacen estas riquezas?" dijo algo molesto "oh smaugh el generoso, smaugh el imponente, smaugh el gentil y dadivoso, el siempre atento…. Esta moneda me es suficiente"

Smaugh lo miro "pero….?" "oh smaugh el siempre magnifico yo no vine por riquezas etéreas como estas, para mi este tesoro…. Sin ofenderlo su gran terrible bellesa es algo sin mucha importancia" smaugh solto un resoplido burlon "y quieres que crea eso?" entonces lo miro volviendo a poner ese rostro de hace unos días…. Smaugh prontamente dijo "entonces dime que es valioso para ti, que significa mi tesoro para ti….no temas ofenderme ya que soy yo el que te esta pidiendo que lo digas" dijo smaugh echándose frente a el.

Bilbo lo miro…. "para mi lo importante es la comodidad" dijo simplemente "comodidad?" dijo smaugh con duda "si, la comodidad significa, buena comida, un hogar comodo, buena compañía y días tranquilos llenos de dicha…eso es mi ideal de un verdadero tesoro…. Cuando yo veo esta moneda que usted oh gran smaugh su gran dadivosidad me ha otorgado… veo que me puede comprar un barril de la mejor hierba de humo, oh una carreta entera de patatas" "hierba de humo y patatas?" dijo smaugh que no sabia si reir, oh sentirse insultado…. "que? No hay nada mejor que sentarse en un hermoso jardín ya sea por la mañana oh la tarde y fumar una buena pipa con buena hierba de humo…. Oh si….. y a la hora de comer un buen plato de estofado de patata… oh yo adoro las patatas… hay tantas formas de cocinarlas y todas deliciosas… mi madre solia decir para llegar el corazón de un ser amado el estomago es el primer paso.. hahahahah" rio feliz el hobbit….

El joven miro a smaugh y lo miraba perplejo…. Con un gran rubor en su rostro (esperen…los dragones pueden sonrojarse?) "umgh oh bien eso es ilustrador" dijo evitando mirarlo fijo…. Pero entonces lo miro con algo de curiosidad "si no es mi riqueza por lo que viniste… que es?" "oh bueno si vine y robe una pieza del tesoro, soy un saqueador por supuesto" dijo el con algo de vergüenza "pero eso fue hace mucho" dijo el "cuando fue eso?" dijo smaugh miro su basto tesoro, nada parecía fuera de su lugar "oh fue el primer dia que usted me vio… era una joya" dijo sin mucho interés.

"una joya?... solo una joya?" dijo perplejo "era muy valiosa al parecer pero a mis ojos solo era si ciertamente bonita pero demasiado ostentosa" dijo sin mucho interés "y te pagaron bien por ella?" dijo smaugh mostrando sus dientes y una risa siniestra "lo suficiente para vivir comodo por años…" dijo el "y tener suficiente hierba de humo y papatas" dijo smaugh mas como un acierto que pregunta "oh si y de la mejor calidad, la hierba de humo mas fresca y las patatas mas doradas" dijo el "doradas?" dijo con gran interés "asi se llama la variedad por que toman un color semidorado al cocinarse" dijo bilbo mirando los ojos del dragon.

"espera, si ya hiciste tu labor aquí que es lo que aun buscas?" dijo mirándolo fijo y algo desconfiado "ya le dije soy codicioso" "y curioso y valiente y temeroso y leal y saqueador pero nunca mentiroso" dijo smaugh enfatizando lo ultimo y bilbo rio un poco… smaugh cerro los ojos saboreando esa risa… "vuelve a reir" dijo smaugh "la risa no se fuerza sino sale agria y falsa" dijo bilbo cuyo propio comentario lo hiso reir un poco y smaugh volvio a sentirse sublime bajo esa risa….

Y al abrir los ojos smaugh ya no lo vio mas….. miro a su alrededor pero junto donde el se había estado sentando vio una estatua de madera….. era….. una estatua del el… tallada a madera , la observo bien, era de madera solo los ojos, esos ojos si eran de topacio… smaugh tomo con delicadeza la estatua de el y la coloco en una cornisa alta donde el levantando la mirada podría verla….. sonrio y se fue a dormir…

 _Elenahedgehog: son cortos si lo se….no me jusguen…._

 _:_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la jistoria y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Golden hearth** …3

Al dia siguiente smaugh lo espero…. Pero ahora con un pensamiento en su mente…. Que era lo que buscaba ahora….. smaugh debía descubrirlo y despues…. Ocultarlo para siempre donde jamás el saqueador pudiese encontrarlo…. No por que temiera perder ese tesoro…. Si no mas bien…. Por que no quería que el saqueador se fuera….. jamás había estado mas confuso en su vida….. no quería que el se fuera….. no era idiota…. No era ciego…el sabia por que quería que eso pasaba… añoraba su compañía….queria que se quedara….. quería que se quedara con el….

Dos semanas… dos semanas de conocerlo y no deseaba que se fuese… sinceramente ya no recordaba como era antes de que viniera el saqueador…. Dia tras dia smaugh le regalaba una bolsa de oro hasta que un dia… el no tomo la bolsa y se la arrojo a los pies "crees que vengo a verte por el oro que me das no es cierto?" dijo pateando la bolsa para que cayera a los pies de smaugh, este lo miro y se acerco a mirarlo de frente….. "bueno joven saqueador no se a que has venido exactamente y si e de ser sincero, yo gusto de su compañía, ademas no es cordial despresiar un regalo de tal valor" "pero oh gran smaugh el siempre considerado y atento, ya me ha dado un tesoro mas valioso que este oro" dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa calida "oh cual es ese tesoro que dices" dijo mirando a su alrededor no recuerda haberle dado nada oh que alguno de sus tesoros faltara…

"y cual es ese tesoro?" bilbo sonrio "es ser bienvenido a disfrutar de su gloriosa presencia oh gran smaugh el siempre magnánimo"….. smaugh se volteo a mirar a otro lado " al contemplarlo su magnificiencia puedo decir que usted es mas alla de lo que se dice de usted" smaug se acerco "y que se dice de mi? Que soy un monstruo, un asesino, una bestia del infierno que se llevara a los críos de noche cuando duerman?" dijo y bilbo se solto riendo a carcajadas, y smaugh tosio unas carcajadas propias….

Bilbo se paro frente a el erguido y con voz solemne dijo…

Su armadura es de acero

Dientes fuertes como espadas

Garras afiladas como lanzas

Alas revatientes como huracán

El es fuego el es muerte…..

Smaugh escucho atento si…. Esa rima la había escuchado…. Si… eso era lo que se sabia de el…. Y que el joven saqueador pensara eso no era de extrañarse…

 _ **Su abrigo resplandece como miles de rubíes**_

 _ **De un rojo mas intenso que el fuego…**_

 _ **Su peto es dorado como el sol**_

 _ **E ilumina por joyas y diamante**_

 _ **como la noche iluminada por estrellas…**_

 _ **sus ojos de intenso dorado iluminan su mirar**_

 _ **como el sol al amanecer…**_

 _ **sublime presencia que hace latir los corazones**_

 _ **tanto de miedo como de emoción**_

 _ **desde el mas joven infante**_

 _ **al mas bravo guerrero….**_

 _ **criatura majestuosa**_

 _ **del cielo, fuego y la tierra…**_

 _ **Smaugh el mas temible**_

 _ **y magnifico ser de este mundo…**_

dijo el hobbit y ante los ojos de smaugh este le hace una reverencia y saltando detrás del pilar…. Este vuelve a desaparecer…. Smaugh no hace intento por seguirlo….. se queda estático en su lugar….. jamás nadie había dicho tales palabras…. Jamás nadie se había tomado la molestia…. Jamás criatura alguna había podido lograr que el corazón de este dragon milenario latiera de tal forma….

El saqueador no volvió por tres días….. smaugh estuvo impaciente….. Añoraba su presencia…. La ansiaba…. Fue entonces que lo supo…. Miro su tesoro y este ya no representaba nada para el…. Ya nunca nada seria igual… "que pensamiento le trae semejante tormento , oh smaugh el grande y todo poderoso?" dijo el joven hobbit…. Smaugh lo miro y sonrio levemente "es contradictorio para mi ser de dragon es solo eso" dijo y bilbo lo miraba fijamente con cara de angustia…. Eso despertó en smaugh una ira nunca antes sentida… no no estaba molesto era frustración…. "TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO LARGATE DE UNA VEZ LARGATE TOMA TODO EL TESORO QUE QUIERAS PERO YA NO VUELVAS MAS LARGATEEEEEEEEEEEE" dijo empesando a tirar las pilas de oro y a expulsar fuego…

Bilbo se quedo ahí mirándolo simplemente se sento en estilo indio sobre el pilar y smaugh lanzo fuego hacia su dirección pero nunca directamente al pilar… despues de unos momentos se le lanzo contra el quedando justo frente a el gruñendo furioso… bilbo se levanto… y sacudiendo sus ropas puso sus manos en la cintura y sacando su pecho le dijo mirándolo fijo… "ya termino con su berrinche su gran magnificencia oh desea otro momento para calmarse?" dijo bilbo "como osas hablarme asi?" dijo smaugh "solo estoy siendo considerado con sus sentimientos oh gran smaugh" dijo y smaugh se molesto.

"deseas saber que me acongoja quieres saber no es asi?" bilbo se sento y lo miro fijo "deseo algo mas grande que la montaña entera de mayor valor que todo el oro y riquezas en ella, deseo algo que siempre eh añorado es la razón por la que vine aquí, es la razón de mi estadia, por fin lo que busque lo he encontrado y nunca podrá ser mio" dijo el anillándose en un ovillo…. "pero que es eso oh gran y poderoso smaugh que es eso que supero su poder, usted el todo imparable que es aquello que se le puede negar, no creo que exista fuerza en este mundo que le impida obtener aquello que usted desee, por ejemplo esta montaña" dijo bilbo perplejo.

"lo que yo deseo no lo puedo tomar…. No serviría de nada…. Si lo tomara por la fuerza jamás seria mio…. Lo que yo deseo se me tiene que entregar…. Y jamás se me dara" dijo el sacando su cabeza y acercándola a bilbo, bilbo podía sentir su calida respiración sobre el "que es eso que tanto desea oh poderoso smaugh, por que no puede ser suyo?" smaugh le sonrio levemente "por que no lo meresco y debido a eso jamás será mio, por que es algo que jamás se me podría otorgar" dijo smaugh "que es tan imposible de lograr? El perdón de aquellos que hiso daño al llegar aquí? La muerte que causo…. Algún incendio…. Que?" bilbo se sintió insultado cuando smaugh empezó a carcajearse…..

"crees que lamento eso? Oh ingenuo pequeño maestro saqueador….. no como cualquier otro en este mundo con un ideal fijo yo me lanse por el sin importar nada… sin importar nada…pero jamás llego…. jamas lo pude realizar….." "digame oh gran smaugh por favor" dijo bilbo…..

"en las antiguas tierras del norte solitarias, muertas yo Sali con un objetivo…. Pero mi reino estaba muerto jamás podría obtener mi sueño allí…. Asi que busque donde y lo encontré era optimo, ideal y seria mio… asi que sin importar nada lo tome…." "se refiere a la montaña solitaria?" "si, este lugar era ideal, asi que espere…. Espere y espere y jamás se presento y yo no podía abandonar este lugar por si algún dia se presentaba, pero despues de tanto tiempo supe la verdad jamás se daria" "y asi fue?" "no, despues de mucho esperar sucedió, pero no fue lo que esperaba, y debido a esto jamás podrá ser mio y ahora solo esperare lo inevitable viviré el resto de mis días confinado aquí hasta que el fin de estas tierras llegue y sera pronto" dijo simplemente.

"a que se refiere con darse por vencido y con eso de que el fin se acerca?" dijo impactado "la guerra mi pequeño saqueador, mi presencia los había mantenido a raya pero una vez que obtuve lo que quise y decidi confinarme aquí y ellos aprovecharon para crecer y lentamente su presencia se fue apoderando del lugar, pero ya no me importaba, incluso deje en paz a esta tierra aun que aun me culpan de su mala suerte pero eso ya es cosa mia, la oscuridad se apodera de este mundo nuevamente pero poco me importa ya" dijo smaugh.

Smaugh miro a un lado y el joven ya no estaba….. smaugh lo entendió…. Mucho en que pensar…

 _Elenahedgehog: son cortos si lo se….no me jusguen…._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje de marvel, capcon, Disney, pixar oh ningún otro personaje de ninguna otra película serie, cartoon, anime o de programa de televisión ya sea animado o de humano serie de la bbc hacb o cualquier sigla conocida por la líneas televisivas….. ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. En pocas palabras solo me pertenece la jistoria y nada mas… disfruten/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Golden hearth** …4

"aque se refiere con darse por vencido y con eso de que el fin se acerca?" dijo impactado "la guerra mi pequeño saqueador, mi presencia los había mantenido a raya pero una vez que obtuve lo que quise y decidi confinarme aquí y ellos aprovecharon para crecer y lentamente su presencia se fue apoderando del lugar, pero ya no me importaba, incluso deje en paz a esta tierra aun que aun me culpan de su mala suerte pero eso ya es cosa mia, la oscuridad se apodera de este mundo nuevamente pero poco me importa ya" dijo smaugh.

Bilbo hablo con gandalf de lo que smaugh le conto… mientras el viajaba de bando a bando para tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón entre las disputas entre ellos, pero bilbo quería estar con smaugh sabia que seria imposible volver a casa no con la guerra encima, pero si el fin se acercaba quería pasarlo en compañía de alguien que necesitaba de ella…

Smaugh estaba allí hechado como si su vida nada importara… bilbo camino a paso ligero hasta sentarse frente a el…. "vaya pero si es mi joven saqueador favorito…. A que debo su visita?" bilbo lo miro fijo "una vez usted me pregunto… cual era aquel tesoro por el cual yo venia aquí dia tras dia no es asi? Aun desea saber cual es?" dijo bilbo jugando con algunas monedas bailándolas en sus dedos…. Smaugh lo subio sobre su ocico sentándolo sobre su nariz mientras se hacia un ovillo y mirándolo atento se volvio a recostar….. a bilbo no le importo…. "mi tesoro fue este" dijo mirándolo sonriéndole feliz…. Smaugh lo miro atonito….

"que quieres decir?" dijo smaugh mirándolo con ojos brillantes llenos de un sentimiento que bilbo jamás había visto… tenían un brillo de esperanza casi inocente….. "el disfrutar de su compañía el poder admirar su excelsa persona…. Y el que usted de alguna manera agrade de mi compañía es el mayor tesoro que jamás haya tenido" dijo bilbo…. De los ojos de smaugh salieron lagrimas…. Bilbo siguió sonriéndole dulcemente….. "digame oh mi señor smaugh digame por favor que es lo que usted realmente es lo que mas desea?" "a mi ser destinado, alguien solo para mi…" dijo smaugh…..

Bilbo lo miro fijo y asintió…. "fue por eso que vine aquí pensé que una orda tan extensa atraería a otros como yo pero no fue asi… asi que me condene a mi mismo a la soledad…. A la resignación…. Hasta que… pero nunca podrá ser, por que lo que yo deseo no lo puedo tomar y jamás se me dara por que no lo meresco" "pero eso no lo sabra si no lo intenta" dijo bilbo, smaugh lo bajo sobre el mismo pilar de siempre…. Y lo miro frente a frente…

"joven saqueador, con corazón de oro, lengua de plata, labios de rubi, piel de perla, cabellos de sol y ojos brillantes como el diamante, aun mas brillante que las estrellas del firmamento, eres el tesoro mas grande de este mundo para los ojos de este viejo dragon…." Dijo smaugh, bilbo se ruboriso "si el mundo fuese distinto si yo no fuese lo que soy pero eso no se puede cambiar…. Jamás cambiara el hecho de que algunas cosas no se pueden alcanzar y aun asi no se merezcan" dijo smaugh.

Bilbo lo miro y derramando lagrimas se acerca y posa sus delicados labios sobre su nariz….. "y quien dice que no puede ser suyo… por que yo estoy mas que dispuesto a hacerlo…. Acepto dichoso entregarle a usted lo único de valor que poseo…. Mi vida…" dijo bilbo…..

Smaugh lo miro fijo "aceptarías a un monstruo como yo?" "nadie es inocente de pecados en este mundo smaugh el todo poderoso, nadie… y todos merecen felicidad en este mundo… y usted me ha brindado la mas grande" smaugh cerro los ojos y se acerco a el y bilbo lo abraso lo mejor que pudo poniendo sus timidos labios obre los de smaugh….

"mi saqueador" dijo smaugh…. "no… no saqueador…bilbo…..bilbo baggins…. Hobbit aventurero a las ordenes de su corazón….oh mi hermoso dragon" smaugh sonrio "mi hobbit, mi bilbo…. Mi tesoro" "y tu el mio" y allí rodeados de riquezas inimaginables… ambos habían obtenido una aun mayor…. El verdadero amor….

FIN…

 _Elenahedgehog: gracias por leer…..pero por petición de un fan le hare una secuela…_


End file.
